


TMNT RISE 2018 - Differents points of views - RxL DxM

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Gay Parents, M/M, Religion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Estas cuatro vidas se volverán a encontrar, no obstante, como sean visto educados de maneras ¨diferentes¨ y con ¨distintas creencias¨, ¿habrá  problemas todos en una misma casa? y mas importante.. ¿lograran resolverlos?.Créditos por las TMNT: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Créditos por la historia e pequeños: RaphaHSLeon.Publicado wattpad: 15 de enero 2021.
Relationships: Baron Draxum & Splinter | Lou Jitsu, Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	TMNT RISE 2018 - Differents points of views - RxL DxM

Era la acción que muchos consideraban más cruel por todo que pudiera pasares.. dejar a los cuatro pequeños retoños mutados tortugas que un maniático alquimista hizo con parte de su ADN para hacer a sus guerreros, en un orfanato; los mira una ultima vez a la caja que lleva en brazos con tristeza.

**...¨Volveré por ustedes, mis verdes¨...**

Los deja en el primer escalón del orfanato, camina al callejón mas próximo ocultando de los humanos sus rasgos de mutante... suspira al tener que dejar ir a su ¨familia¨, pero debe resolver sus asuntos... en esta triste e helada lluvia de amargura echa por la egoísta venganza.

Con los pequeños retoños...

**Un chico con auriculares pasaba escuchando música de metal pesado con aspecto de muy malos pasos, se topa con la caja casi a punto de caer... la toma para ver su interior, viendo esto... toca la puerta y deja la caja aun lado para, escucha algo moverse y se encuentra con unos curiosos ojos... lo toma como puede a la gran tortuga con picos en su caparazón; sonriendo le pone su chaqueta y se lo lleva a casa..**

Al rato pasa un viajero muy relajado, y al toparse con la caja mientras grababa uno de sus muchos vídeos, toca la puerta, mira que estaba abierta y nota a tres tortugas, una de ellas despierta, acerca su mano y este la abraza para jugar con sus brazaletes, saca algo de su mochila y se lo deja para que no tuviera frió e una manta para los otros dos; lo llevara con el a sus aventuras.

Una tortuguita curiosa se sale de la caja cuando una hoja llega volando y termina en su cabeza, se acomoda sus lentes hasta visualizar al dueño de este papel por cono ve el maletín lleno hasta reventar de estos y se aferra a la pierna de un hombre que entrada a un taxi, este al verlo se sobre salta soltando todos los documentos en manos pero al verlo mejor entre todos sus papeles solo sonrió; seria un buen aprendiz.

_Frío a su alrededor era lo que sentía, en especial al estar a merced de la soledad... la tenebrosa noche de una fuerte tormenta mientras los relámpagos destellaban en el cielo como una batalla o el cielo se cayera en cima de la ciudad, al fin la gran puerta de madera se abre haciendo que el pequeño salte asustado a esconderse mientras pasos firmes, la caja es cargada y llevada a dentro por el ser de blanco... este pequeño sera un buen siervo..._

Estas cuatro vidas se volverán a encontrar, no obstante, como sean visto educados de maneras ¨diferentes¨ y con ¨distintas creencias¨, ¿habrá problemas todos en una misma casa? y mas importante.. ¿lograran resolverlos?

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------------------------------


End file.
